Phantom's Heir
by Good in Nothingness
Summary: A foreign new student who is none other than Yugi Mutou and his Yami are now living in Amity Park were they discover that the unpopular and the clumsy Danny Fenton is chosen to be the next Ghost King and unravel the secret that was kept by the Old King.
1. Prologue

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden: **Ladies and gents, forgive meee! Sorry, my brain had started to turn into a puddle of goo. My plot bunnies ran away and I am running out of inspirations. Damn it all! Anyways as you can see the title I am once again remaking my crossover with _Danny Phantom _and _Yu-Gi-Oh! _This will be different from my pathetic attempts on making it again and again. Two times I might add. The plot will be re-written and change.

I am working on a fresh new start with this. Sighs, I hope that this won't be a mistake again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Danny Phantom _for they belong to Butch Hartman and _Yu-Gi-Oh _for they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Warnings: **Wrongs spellings, grammar-ness, slight Shonen-ai (you don't like it? Then find another story to read, for I have warned you) and Other Characters (but not much)

**Pairings: **Danny x Sam (main), and Yami no Yuugi x Yuugi Mutou (main).

**Note: **Just to tell you there is a mysterious character that you might be familiar with.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Heir<strong>

By: Eccentric Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Prologue**

Danny floated throught the Ghost Zone searching for a specific ghost that he needs to find. He spotted her dancing around with Ember, who was playing her guitar. Ember stopped playing her instrument when she spotted the ghost boy floating towards them looking quite relieved.

"Finally I found you!" Danny exclaimed.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. The dipstick is here for a fight?" Ember smirks at Danny as she strums her guitar.

"Oh, no! I am not here looking for trouble, I am here seeking for help." He then looked at the other ghost who had been observing them.

"Help? Why would you need our help?" Ember rasied an eyebrow at him.

"What do you wished of me, young ghost child." The ghost with long, flowing hair that covers her left eye stared at him knowingly.

Danny flushed slightly feeling quite embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Uh… Desiree, I want to talked to you," He briefly glanced at Ember who crossed her arms at him. "_Alone._"

Desiree nodded her head and went to follow the ghost boy.

"What the-? Desiree, are you just going to leave me here?" Ember raised her hands up in the air looking quite peeved.

"I will return shortly Ember, this will only take a minute." Desiree smiled mysteriously at her companion. "The boy needs my assistance and don't you worry I will tell you what happens."

"Alright, fine but hurry up we have to practice that needs to be done."

Desiree nods her head and left with the ghost boy, who had been waiting for her at the ghost portal.

"Shall we?" Desiree watched as Danny turns to dive into the portal and into the land of the living.

* * *

><p><strong>(A Month after the Dis-Asteriod)<strong>

"For the love of god! Why won't they live me ALONE!" Danny zoomed pass the sea of people with paparazzies hot on his tail.

He lost Sam and Tucker along the way as they went on different directions. He and his friends were supposedly hanging out to the movies when they were mobbed by the mass media who were hungry for Danny's attention.

They got separate when they attacked Danny and now here he is running for his life-er half-a-life with the paparazzies right behind him.

Danny suddenly mentally smacked to himself when he realized that he is half-ghost. He instantly went invisible and intangible when the paparazzies passed through him and didn't see him as they went straight ahead, assuming that he went into that direction.

He turns tangible and grins to himself.

"That takes care of that."

"OH MY! THERE HE IS!"

Danny went pale when he hears the screams of delight coming from behind him.

'_Oh, no.'_

Danny hurriedly went ghost and flew into the sky.

"GET HIM!" A mob of fangirls went after him with vehicles. Some of the girls, especially those who are rich, jumped on the helicopters and went to the air to chase after the famous ghost teen hero.

The most scariest thing than paparazzies are _fangirls_.

Danny cursed his life for this when those girls with helicopters flew right behind.

"Can't I get a break around here?" Danny whines when suddenly a clear, blue mist appeared from his mouth. He groans when he knew what that is, his ghost sense is telling him that there is a ghost nearby.

"Oh for the love of-." Danny went invisible causing the fangirls on helicopters to pause in their chase when their pray went missing.

"Where is he?" One of the fangirls voice out.

"Shoo, that was close! I think I lost them." Danny wipes his sweat when he spotted a lesser ghost causing mischief on one of the passerbys at the park.

"Ahahaha! Take that and this and that!" a ghost with pointy ears and pointed fangs grins as he wiggles his fingers to summon a few small creatures to appear and to scare or to annoy the humans.

"He kid!" Danny placed his fists on his hips as he glares at the kid.

The 'kid' turns around to glare at the person who addressed him only to squeak in fear when he sees who that person is.

"The-the ghost boy!"

The civillians stopped their frantic screams of terror when they saw who came to save them.

"It's _Danny Phantom_!" the crowd cheers.

"That's right, you brat. Play time is over." He smirks playfully as the crowd cheers before he reach out for the thermos that strapped around his shoulder when the kid flew away and escaped.

"Darn it!" Danny gave out a chase.

The kid went to building to building not trying to fight him as he flew away from the teen. He dodeged any upcoming vehicles when he dives down to the busy streets of Amity Park. Danny thought that this kid is good, when the brat suddenly made a U-turn.

"Where the heck is this kid going?" Danny stopped shortly to find the kid floating calmly behind the trees.

The kid smirks at him and stuck his tongue out and fled through the forest.

"That little twerp! I'll give you a chase." Determined Danny accepts the challenge, barely noticing that they are far away from the city and went to the outskirts of the town.

They went deeper into the forests of Amity Park and Danny didn't even stop to think that this could be a trap that he is heading at.

"Now where are you…" Danny trailed off when a shot of spider web that came out of nowhere hit him square in the chest. His body was now trap. The net of the web trapped him into a random tree, making him immobile.

"Gah!" Danny struggles when the same kid that he had been chasing at appeared out of nowhere.

"I can't believe that you fell for it!" The kid laughs at Danny as he mockingly pointed a finger at him.

He poked him on the nose before he bursts into a fits of laughter at the look that Danny is giving him.

"Yeah, yeah laugh all you want kid." Danny stops struggling, seeing the kid looks harmless made him relax somewhat as he thinks up a plan to try and escape this web. He realized that he couldn't phase through.

"Daddy is _so _going to love this." The kid mutters before he grins at Danny eerily.

"Your Danny Phantom right? The Amity Park's very own hero."

"Yeah, what of it."

"So, what is it like to be famous?" the kid innocently asked him with innocent red eyes.

"Well…" Taken aback from the kid's question he tries to think up of an answer. "It _was_ nice."

"Was?" the kid raised an eyebrow.

"How do you feel when you get mob everytime you went out." Danny snapped at him, early stress that he had been keeping inside the whole day suddenly came out to reared it's ugly head. "And you can't even get to have fun with your friends without _fangirls_ stalking you evey _freaking _time."

"Huh, it's tough to be famous then." The kid stared at the teen who gave out a low groan.

"You have no idea."

"Oh, I do actually." The kid said with a mysterious smile.

"So kid what's your name? I'm not going to call you 'kid' everytime we talked."

The kid hesistant for a minute before he said his name; "my names Jackson but call me Jack."

"Okay Jack, it's nice to meet you. So why are you out here wreaking havoc at the park?" Danny questioned when he sees that this kid, Jack, isn't so bad. So far.

Jack's face formed into annoyance. "Oh the humans were fun to mess with. It relieves stress." Then he smirks

Seeing the smirk Danny assume that this kid is messed up. Big time, if tormenting humans are good stress reliever. Then a brief flash of Dash's face covered in garbage dump came to his mind when he and Tucker pulled a prank on the idiot jock. Maybe Jack isn't too far off about that.

"Stress? What's bothering you Jack?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I just answered your question when you asked me what's it like to be famous. So it is my turned to ask a question."

"Okay, fair enough." Jack thoughtfully tapped his gloved finger on his chin and decided to talk. "I am having family problems back home at the Ghost Zone."

"Family problmes? Are your parents fighting?" _If the kid really does have parents._

"Hey! I just answered your first question so it is my turned to asked you one."

"Okay, okay but first can you release me from this, this is a very uncomfortable position for me."

Instantly knowing he could trust the teen he snaps his fingers and the web evaporates.

"Hope you won't do anything funny."

"Nah, I don't think you can hurt me since you are an okay guy. I just want to talk, is all."

And so, he and Jack asked questions back and forth and they soon realized that they both have a lot in common. Danny became to see Jack as a good friend. He found a friend who is a ghost and does not out to get his blood

And with the help of Jack he finally found a solution to solve all his problems.

Find Desiree and make a wish.

And so here he is in his room with the ghost of wishes hovering over him with a smirk on her face.

"What is your wish, young ghost child?"

* * *

><p>This is just a prologue, hope I got it right. Comments one what you guys think, criticism on what you want to criticize on my first chapter, that will be fine with me, and flames? Let's just not go with that, m'kay? <strong>–E.U.M<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2 Wish

**Nonishi-EC: **Yes, I am alive. Thank you! Thank you! I didn't know that everyone like this story. And some wanted to get on with the story ^^; I guess I had been hesitating a bit to upload the next chapter. I had been careful to not make many mistakes. I made sure that there is an actual plot in this bloody story and not some random crap that I had in mind... I really do hope I didn't make a mistake. But since many like this thing even though its only, like one chapter, I thought, "hey stop being a bloody pounce you dimwitted woman, and update the damn story!" Err- that's what my beautiful children said that to me in my head ^^; Sooo... without further ado... Here it is the new chapter one of Phantom's Heir!

**Warning: **Wrong grammars, bad spellings and of course shonen-ai (Don't like it then don't read it) but just to be safe nothing gay happen here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom's Heir<strong>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

**Wish**

"What is your wish, young ghost child?" Desiree hovered over Danny who was sitting on his bed. Desiree observed the room now noticing that the ghost child wasn't alone. She frowned slightly knowing that the kids were holding a ghost equipment just for measures if she done something sneaky.

She sighed and tries to say in a soothing tone to assure the other teens in the room.

"I won't harm your hero, children. I only came here for the ghost child wished it."

"Sorry Desiree." Danny had the decency to look sheepish. "My friends can't help but feel on guard."

Desiree nodded her head in understanding as she eyed the weapons that are now pointed at her.

"Stand down, guys." Danny said seeing that Jazz, Tucker and Sam are pointing their own ghost weapons.

"Sorry Danny." Tucker looked apologetic as he lowered his weapon. The girls took their time to lower theirs before a look that Danny sent their way made them lowered their weapons fully.

"Thank you ghost child. Now what is your wish?" Desiree crossed her arms.

"Okay, first off I wish the Reality Gauntlet is in my hands." Danny said holding out his hands, expecting the gauntlet to be at his clutches.

Without saying a word Desiree snaps her fingers and with no questions asked, except maybe his friends, the Reality Gauntlet appeared in the ghost child's hands.

"Cool." Tucker went over to Danny inspecting it if it is really the gauntlet that Danny had destroyed over the summer.

"Why do you want the gauntlet for Danny?" Sam asked as she walked to Danny's side followed by Jazz who looked confused.

"Just wait." That's all he said as he faced Desiree who was waiting for him, knowing that the boy had more wishes that needs to be granted.

"I wish that the memories of the people who had witness that Danny Phantom was in fact Danny Fenton to be erased, except my friends and family who already knew." Desiree nodded her head as she snaps her fingers once again.

All the people around the globe instantly blinked as they felt their memories in their minds have been searched before one particular memory that held the identity of Danny Phantom being Fenton was plucked and now erased from their minds. The people knew nothing about Phantom being human or being Danny Fenton's other identity but the memory on what Phantom had done to save humanity hadn't been forgotten making only Phantom famous. That's what Danny had wanted, to lessen the stress on having someone stalking him for autographs/marriage proposals/dates/interviews/experiments and etc., he was glad that he wouldn't have to lived through it all day and all night.

"Anything else?"

Danny was thoughtful for a moment before asking Desiree with a serious question. "Will the memory erase be permanent?"

Desiree gave a small smirk, seeing that the ghost child had grown wiser now. "No, unless you wished to show them your identity again and the memories that you have wished to erase will be resurface. Make sure not to show yourself as a hero or give them any clues on who you really are."

Danny nodded.

"That will be all Desiree."

"If that is all, now where is my deal, hmm?" Desiree red lips curls into a cunning smile.

Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow while glancing at Danny who nodded lazily.

"Danny what does she mean by 'deal'?"

"Well, you see Sam if I let Desiree come to me willingly and no fights whatsoever to get my wishes I made a deal with her. In return for her calm behavior I will let her out in the Human World for a full day before returning to the Ghost Zone." Danny explained as he nods his head at Desiree's direction, which she bowed deviously and disappears into the ceiling.

"So what are you going to do with the Reality Gauntlet, Danny?" Tucker touched the gauntlet as he asked Danny.

"I dunno' actually. I just had the urge to wish it backed to its normal state. There is something within me that keeps bugging me. It keeps on saying that when the time comes I will use the Reality Gauntlet soon, but not now." Danny held the gauntlet were all the three gems set into place.

His sister, Jazz walked over to the bed of her little brother and eyed the red, yellow and blue gems.

"You're not going to used it?" she asked as she traced the lines of the gauntlet that decorated around its form.

"Nope, not at the moment." Danny took the gauntlet and went to place it in his security chest were all his collections of his ghost fighting were kept hidden. He design it with the help of Tucker and Valerie to add a few little touches like eye-scanning, finger-print scan, voice activation and so on and so fort just to keep the security tight from prying humans and ghosts. Both his techno-geek friend and his ghost fighting partner added a few anti-ghost running into the system were only he, Danny himself and maybe Danni, for being his clone, will have access to it.

He shuts the chest before turning to look at his friends. "Everything is all clear, you guys. I wanna' go outside and see if my wish works."

"Then let's have some fun!" Tucker cried out happily as he and Danny dashed out from the room leaving Sam and Jazz standing there shaking their heads before following them out.

* * *

><p><strong>Nonishi-EC: <strong>Yes, I know its short... and how many months had I been absent and all I gave to you guys is a short chapter? DON'T KILL ME YET! Er-... hehehe... It will get better soon! I promise!

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3 The Clock Tic's

**Nonishi-EC: **I decided to post it early instead on Friday that I planned and yes, the story is short, I know but it will get better on the next chapter for sure, this time longer, promise! And hey, the good news is that you might get the chance to find out who Jack really is.

Okay in the world where Jack lives it will still be DP world but in an Alternate Reality, don't worry I'll explain it like maybe few next chapters? Alright everyone, time to read this baby, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom and Yu-Gi-Oh! for they both belonged their respective creators.

**Warnings: **Wrong grammars, misspellings and of course hints of shonen-ai (just hints in this chapter if you squint)

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom Heir<strong>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

**The Clock Tic's**

Jack floated lazily in the world where he lived for the most of his life, but in a different time. The green and purple colors of the Ghost Zone that surrounded by unknown doors that lead to somewhere passed by him. He could spot one that was familiar to him in his own time-world and he dimly realized that no matter where he goes the Ghost Zone will always be the same. His blood red-eyes that held with child-like innocence, so different from his dark-father, whose eyes held with mad blood lust, spotted the looming building straight ahead.

The Castle that housed the Ghost of Time appeared before him as he flew straight to the purple wooden gate. Jack went in by opening the slightly ajar door. His eyes roamed over the place that he had grown familiar with in all those years. He could spot some of the few gargoyles glaring at him but with a bow of their heads showed their respect of his status.

It was nice for being the prince of the dead, for a while without the pressure on being the next King in line.

He silently floated towards the main center of the building where the mirror portals are. He saw no Clockwork in sight and he was glad for that, he really didn't want to face the old ghost or he will get a good lecture for sure about messing the time-line. Hm, guess he got that streak from his dad. Jack chuckled at the thought that randomly appeared in his mind.

His eyes roamed over the mirrors that floated mechanically in front of him. He spotted the mirror of the past, the present and the future. The mirror of the past held interesting enough, the history of his dad's childhood who was now making friends with a boy with dark skin and a pair of glasses. The mirror of the present showed his dad's bedroom with him and his friends and his sister, who were present, and in the middle of the room there floated the Ghost of Wishes.

"Guess he took my advice." Jack said smugly as he smiled at the sight before him.

"Indeed he did." Jack cringed when he heard a dark monotone voice spoke behind him. He slowly turns around to face, Clockwork who smirks darkly at him.

"Er… Hey Uncle Clockwork." Jack waved slightly at him while laughing nervously.

Clockwork's glowing red-eyes stared down at the pair of innocent ones. He wondered, how could such a deadly creature, like Dark Phantom, managed to have an innocent child that you can call him your own heir. If some ghost would ask they wouldn't know the answer but Clockwork already knew the answer, he knew from the very beginning to the very end.

"You had involved yourself once again Jackson Vladimir Fenton-Masters." Clockwork tisked at him while Jack slumped at being caught by the Ghost of Time. But then again Clockwork already had seen this coming.

"Sorry Uncle, you know I had to do it!" Jack said with a cry as he stared at his uncle with eyes begging to understand.

"I know." Clockwork's dark, cold look melted when he gave his little charge a small smile. "I always know."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Jack looked hopeful.

"Hm, well child you are not in trouble. This is how it goes, nothing changes that, but your father on the other hand."

Jack flinch once again as he hang his head in defeat. "I'm in trouble."

"Indeed you are, my boy." Clockwork raised his hand where he held the Time Staff to open a portal. He waved his other hand to let an object appear out of nowhere. "Here take this to your father, he might understand and hopefully he will let you off the hook this time."

"Thank you Clockwork! You're such a life savior." Jack beamed at him as he hugged his uncle and kissed his blue cheeks. He reared his head back in disgust as Clockwork took the form of an infant.

"That is so wrong." The infant just smirks at him as he handed the paper bag to him.

"Now, go boy or your father will be worried."

"Bye Uncle!" clutching the object in his chest, Jack gave his uncle one last final wave before he dive into the portal.

He watched the slowly closing portal before he turned around to face the mirror of the present. He observed how young Daniel wished the Reality Gauntlet back to its normal state before he started his wish, which Jack conveniently advised. He slowly morphed into an old man as he floated to the counter that he once placed the broken thermos.

"Many years had passed since your ultimate defeat. Now, you're at peace." Clockwork combed his long, white beard as he said this. "He found you and both of you became whole. You are now ruling the Ghost Zone with an iron fist. With the heart of humanity that is your sanity as your eternal partner, you rule the Ghost Zone not out of fear but respect."

Then he turned to stare at young Daniel, the one that was so different from his alternate-self.

"Shame. I am not a messenger for the boy so I can't tell him that the wish that he made will set the Fates' plans into motion. Now with the Reality Gauntlet fixed and active, the item will be the key to everything just like how it was designed for." Clockwork sighs deeply.

He floated away from the mirror portals as he went deeper into the castle. The place that he sometimes called home and a few times when he was bitter, his prison. He floated higher above where his quarters lay. He went into his room and pluck out a book from his ancient bookshelves.

**The Verdant-Vermillion Family, The History of their Curse **

"The Phantom-half of yours, young Daniel, will be playing an important role of the Fates' plans." Clockwork opened the first chapter where it shows the picture of two brothers with red and green eyes respectively.

Then he waved his hand and a book floated away from its place on the shelves. Clockwork took the floating item smoothly and went to flip a few pages. He stops at one particular page that held morbid pictures of demons and beasts that feast upon the soul of men, either pure or tainted. The creatures that live in the darkness of the shadows, a realm where millions of ghosts feared, the place called The Realm of Nightmares or Shadow Realm, in his opinion.

"I will help you whatever I can, my boy." Clockwork shifted into a man. "For the path that you will take will be filled with pain, anger, betrayal and confusion. You will no longer be the person who you were, once you took that step. Are you Phantom? Or Fenton? These are the questions that will soon plague your mind, in time."

Clockwork kept the books under his arm as he sighs heavily. Wise red eyes now became tired and worn. "I will need assistance for this. You need a lot of help, young Daniel. I'll do whatever I can to help you overcome this once it present itself to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Nonishi-EC: <strong>Chapter three is now posted quite early, this time! So tell me what do you guys think of this one? Remember you're reviews or comments feed my imaginative mind.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4 Foreign Students

**Nonishi-EC: **Happy Halloween guys! (well almost). Sorry for the late updates since once again I've been busy with losts of stuffs to do! But enough of that a new chapter has been updated! Yuugi and co. are finally arrived to Amity Park. I hope the conversation is funny enough to make you laugh, I really hope it does. So enjoy.

**Warning: **Wrong grammars, bad spellings and of course shonen-ai (don't like it then don't read it) but just to be safe nothing gay happen here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own everything!

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom's Heir<strong>

By: Nonishi-EC

(Formerly known as Eccentric the Unique Maiden)

**Foreign Students**

Yuugi was minding his own business by tending the shop for his grandpa, who was taking the time to rest for a couple of hours, when the door to the entrance suddenly slammed opened with such force it's amazing that it didn't come off from its hinges.

Yuugi, who was daydreaming about anything that is related to sands and pyramids, jolted out from his dream cloud to give out a sudden shriek.

"Yuugiii!" Joey Wheeler, an American blond teen appeared dramatically at his front door.

"Joey! What are you doing here?" Yuugi instantly placed his rapidly beating heart over his breast that is cloth with his white t-shirt. He is still wearing his school uniform.

Joey's face was set as he took three strides and was now in front of Yuugi. His eyes burned with his usual passion and determination. Apparently something in his mind had made a final decision on whether to go or not.

The question is what he was thinking about? Lets find out then, shall we?

"Yuugi I decided to come with you!" Joey declared loudly.

"Shh! Shh! Quiet, Joey! You'll wake grandpa up." Yuugi shushed him as he whispered urgently. Joey briefly looked guilty and mumbled a quick sorry.

"Anyways, Yug', I decided to come with you to America." Joey whispered as he sat on a second stool that he grabbed from under the counter.

"Joey, for the last time, there is no need." Yuugi groaned softly before giving his best friend a small smile. Even though the principal had called him, Bakura and Kaiba that Wednesday afternoon and that they were both chosen to go to America in a town called Amity Park for a foreign program observation, seeing if the future generations of Japan would like to go to other foreign countries to school.

Which is a stupid thing actually. Not like they wanted to study in abroad… okay, maybe some other students wanted too in order to get a better education... huh, he wanted to study in a University in Cairo Egypt to become a great archaeologist just like his grandpa someday and also wanting to learn more about his Other's history. Okay, maybe this thing had its purpose after all, but he surely wouldn't want to go to school at America. He loved Domino City and its people too much.

Its perfectly normal and nothing bad will happen to him. When Joey voiced out his concern once the announcement was told to them Yuugi told him a few times that he will be a-okay and it will be over very quick.

But hearing that his little buddy will be going to the City of Ghost (and yes, Joey had done his research, shocking isn't it?) and with KAIBA SETO of all people as company, he can't risked it. Gods knows what would the two of them do if he weren't there to protect his best friend.

Knowing Kaiba, he would challenge Yuugi into a duel again.

He disregard the fact that Bakura Ryou would be there, and without thinking for a couple of minutes after the thought of having Kaiba for company will be terrible, a much more terrible thought came to mind. Bakura. Gods, his little buddy is in DANER!

Dark Bakura will kill Yuugi (or more specifically the Pharaoh) if one of his friends, especially him, wasn't there to stop him or keep an eye out for him. Kaiba doesn't count. He won't even care if Yuugi died or was murdered by some ancient spirit that he strongly doesn't believe, okay, maybe he cares, just a tiny a bit, with the wrong reason too, for Yuugi was his only and true rival and he wanted to be the one to finally defeat him and no one else.

Joey's thoughts went wild as he imagine the possibility, some involving his best friend's demise, before grabbing his little buddy's the front of his collar and brought their faces close.

"Yuugi! Your in ultimately in danger, man!" Yuugi saw the fear in those amber colored eyes. "Gods knows what will happen to ya' if I can't be there to protect ya!"

A flashed of red circled around in Yuugi's purple iris.

"No offense, Yami." Joey quickly added as an after thought.

"Joey, why would I be in danger?" Yuugi said with a confused look as the red color specks started to fade. He tried to pry his best friend's hands away from his collar but Joey's hold was strong. "I got Yami with me if trouble comes."

Yuugi tried to soothed his friend's worries, with no such luck; Joey wasn't fazed by his friend's calming words.

He is determined to persuade Yuugi to let him come. He won't let go unless he is coming with him to America, damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>At Domino Airport, Friday, nine o'clock am<strong>

"Are you sure about this, Joey?" Tea looked at him with slight concern.

"Yeah, man. Don't you know your going to see Kaiba everyday?" Tristan stood besides Tea.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Joey said annoyed.

"Just to remind you if you have forgotten who're you being with." Tea supplied.

"Hey, I got Yuug' with me Tea... and Bakura too." Joey added uncertainty as he glanced at the half-British with a suspicious look, trying to see if he is not the spirit of the Ring.

Seeing the look on Joey's face, Bakura just smile shyly at him confirming him that it's the Real Bakura… or so they thought.

"And besides! No way that moneybags will do something bad to Yuugi not while I'm around!" Joey grinned at them, feeling confident.

"Oh, please." A cold voice spoke from behind him. "Its not like I'm going to do something horrible to the shrimp."

Kaiba Seto stood in his glory. This time he wasn't wearing his usual trench coat instead he is wearing Domino High's uniform just like the rest of the three. Kaiba, with a backpack strap around his shoulders and a silver brief case held on his right hand, glared at the golden 'mutt.'

"And pray tell, how did you managed to come and join in this program, Wheeler?" Kaiba's emotionless eyes turn to icy slits as he smirked coldly. "If I remember correctly, there are no pets allowed in this Airport."

Joey growled, confirming about him being some animal, namely a dog, as he threateningly took three steps in front of the CEO. He stood close to the brunette and glared hatefully with amber colored eyes.

"Do ya wanna' say that to me again, rich boy?" Joey grabbed Kaiba's collar as he raised his fists. "Or you wanna' get socked in the eye, hmm?"

Kaiba didn't even flinched instead he narrowed his eyes at him. "Let go of me, you low-level commoner."

Joey was about to reply by punching him in the face when a hand prevented him halfway. Kaiba had stopped Joey's attacked by a mere inch. Eyes widening, Joey was caught off-guard when Kaiba retaliates by kneeing him in the gut.

"Joey!" Yuugi, Tea and Tristan cried out as Joey collapse in pain. They ran towards his curled up form leaving Bakura behind, who was looking at them uncertain, not knowing what else to do.

"Kaiba you jerk!" Tristan was about to avenge Joey when Tea grabbed his arm.

"Tristan, don't! Don't get us into a lot more trouble." Tea narrowed her own blue eyes at him before jerking her head at the crowd that stopped and watched at them curiously. One of the bystanders started to look for a guard and report what he saw.

Tristan scowled at Kaiba but he did as he was told.

Yuugi worriedly checked Joey if he was okay.

"I'm fine, Yuug'." Joey grunted in pain while rubbing his gut, he smiled at his friends to let them see that he was fine. "I guess I was caught off guard."

Yuugi shook his head as helped Joey up on his feet. "Never underestimate Kaiba, Joey."

Joey winced but nodded his head. "Yeah…"

Kaiba eyed them for a minute before he snorts at them. "You must be an idiot thinking that you can go against me with your pathetic street fighting moves."

With those words, Kaiba turned his back on them and headed towards their assigned flight. As if on cue a feminine voice spoke out from the speakers somewhere above.

_Flight 021. Flight 021. Passengers please proceed to flight 021 to America in Amity Park._

"I believe that's our flight." Bakura Ryou spoke softly to them as he adjusts his own strap, his backpack containing his personal items.

"Bakura's right. You better hurry you guys or you might miss your flight." Tea clasped her hands together as she felt the sudden swell of emotions within. She blinked the tears that suddenly gathered in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you, the both of you."

Yuugi smiled sadly at her and went to hug her. "Hey, Tea its not a goodbye. We won't be gone for long you know?"

"I know, Yuugi." Tea sniffs as she returns the hug.

"Hey man, don't forget to call or write to us, okay? We want to know everything that you guys experienced, alright?" Tristan bumped his fist at Joey's who grins at him.

"Don't worry Tristan, I'll write to you everyday or I'll just call you once we arrive, how's that sound?"

"Works for me, dude."

Bakura was waiting for them and together Yuugi and Joey waved their two remaining friends goodbye before they went into the flying machine that you call an airplane.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, nine-thirty am<strong>

Yuugi hurriedly ran the school hallway, followed by Bakura, which he grabbed by the hand, and Joey, who was running beside them. Yuugi wondered where could Kaiba be? They had woken up late that morning thanks to Joey, who had thrown Bakura's alarm clock out of the window for waking him up in an ungodly hour already forgotten the fact that they had school today, and finding that Kaiba had already left.

He didn't even wake us up, that jerk. Joey told him that morning when they both realized that they're now late.

They arrived at Amity Park one Saturday evening around six o'clock. Bakura had met their tour guide that was assigned by their school principal back in Domino. The man was middle-aged, somewhere in his thirties, and he is the vice-principal and some multiple subject teacher of a school name Casper High.

His name was Jeremiah Lancer or Mr. Lancer.

He led the foreign students to a boarding house a couple of blocks away from Casper High, which they would go to that school on Monday. The boarding house was middle-class, which Kaiba had a strain look on his face when he eyed the building, and started to unpacked their stuffs and get settled. After they called everyone back at home as they'd promised to them they would when they arrived, they went to bed and got a good nights rest and when they woke up early that day they immediately went to Casper High to meet the vice principal and the principal of the school.

They registered their names after that and they're now temporary students of Casper High for three months. When they left the building they went to their separate ways wanting to explore the small but friendly town of Amity Park, telling each other that they would come back to the boarding house before five. Of course Kaiba responded to Yuugi's 'curfew' with a cold glare and left to god knows where.

Bakura told Yuugi that he would buy food for dinner and went to find a grocery store, leaving Joey and Yuugi to hunt some gaming store (Okay, it was Joey's suggestion and not Yuugi's). They of course couldn't find the store and got lost inevitably but they did find a fast food restaurant called the Nasty Burger (which Joey made a face at the word 'nasty.').

They spend their time eating fast food since they hadn't had lunch properly that morning and went out to find the boarding house. It was nearing six when finally after hours of endless walking they found it.

Bakura, turns out, knows how to make an _amazing _dinner. I guess leaving alone in an empty apartment paid by your over-worked father with no one but himself to take care off made him learned a few new skills besides playing Monster World and Dueling.

Kaiba of course didn't join them for dinner, but Bakura, being a kind-hearted angel he was, left food for him. They all found out that Kaiba had locked himself in his room, which was close to the bathroom, working himself again for his company.

The three (or four if you count Kaiba… you know what never mind) friends had gotten used to their stay in Amity Park and with no ghostly encounters that they'd heard from the rumors (or not rumors) from the towns folk, thank god for that, Joey muttered, they had the time to prepare their first day in class at Casper High on Monday.

Which they are now late on their second-class, thanks to Joey. Yes, lets blame it on Joey.

"I said I was sorry!" Joey whined.

"You owe me a new alarm clock." Bakura spoke with his usual soft tone while glaring at him. It turns out he wasn't a morning person, especially when you found out that you're two hours late of your first class. Or not anymore since they both missed it now.

"Where's Kaiba, anyway?" Yuugi questioned as they rounded another corridor. They couldn't find their rooms, just great, Yuugi thought; we're in so much trouble right now.

"Who da' fuck cares?" Joey grumbles as he got bumped by a trashcan that lay innocently around. "What da'-? Who left da freaking trashcan ther'?"

The final ring from the school bell announced them that they're now officially late for their next class.

"What's our next class, Bakura?" Yuugi stopped as he eyed the door that has the word Math on it.

Bakura stopped and went to rummage his backpack to retrieve a folded paper. He unfolded it and with a brief scan of its contents he nodded his head at the door.

"That would be it, Yuugi." Bakura tucked the paper in his pocket as he reached out for the doorknob.

Joey glanced at the door and groans.

"Aww… man, I hate that subject."

"Deal with it Joey. Now are you guys ready?" Bakura glanced at them both. Yuugi tried to comb his hair with his hand to tame it with no success; Joey tried to smooth the wrinkles of his white shirt trying to look presentable.

They both gave him a nod.

Meanwhile Bakura tried to bring forth on whatever remaining confidence he had before it diminishes into nothing, slowly turns the knob.

The door creaked open.

They slowly walked inside, consciously aware of all eyes staring at them, especially at Yuugi and Bakura. Mr. Lancer stopped mid-discussing about Factoring of Inequalities when he spotted the three foreigners. He sighed in annoyance as he snaps his book shut.

"Mr. Bakura, Mr. Mutou and Mr. Wheeler, thank you all for coming to my class _late_ on your first day." He spoke causing more attention to be drawn to the uncomfortable-looking new students ("obviously foreign!" a Hispanic teenage girl spoke with a dreamy-like voice) when the students of Casper High started to whisper to one another as they heard this bit of information.

"New students? Why the school hadn't told us about this?"

"Look at that punk and what kind of hair is that? Wicked crazy!"

"I think that kid is a Danny Phantom fan, look at his _hair_!

"The blond tall guy is kinda cute."

"There's a midget in our class? Guess his our new punching bag, ay guys?"

"You said it Dash!"

"I think that white haired kid looks like a _girl_!"

Laughter erupted from the boys. Bakura bowed his head letting his bangs cover his eyes as he flushed pink when he heard that comment. Joey narrowed his eyes at the laughing jocks. He may not like Bakura, thanks to that spirit that was out for Yuugi's blood (or the Pharaoh's soul), but he still thought of him as a good friend and when one of his friends got teased or bullied by some jerks in jackets then they'll get a nasty thing coming!

Like a female dog protecting her pups from danger, she growls before she bites (which I am not implying that Joey is a female dog).

"What did ya' just say?" Joey took a step forward as the laughter stopped suddenly when he spoke. "Are you making fun of my pals? Try saying that again and you'll get a nasty beating for it!"

Mr. Lancer rubbed his forehead when he felt a throbbing of an upcoming headache, seriously why can't he have intelligent students that knows how to use their brains instead of their brawns? It seemed that this one will be a troublesome student in the near future he can see it now.

Dash Baxter grinned maliciously at him as he glanced at his jock-buddies.

"Lookie here, guys! It looks like that loser-dweeb is protecting one of his girlfrieenndds!" The boys laughed at that one.

Without anyone expecting, Joey yelled and started to tackle him to the ground. You could hear fists smacking or punching at flesh as Joey beat Dash as he promised.

Obviously the dog strikes first as she bites.

"Joey!" Yuugi and Bakura went to stop him but Mr. Lancer was one step ahead of them, as if he expected this to happen, separating the two fighting blonds to the side.

"That's enough! The both of you!" he brought the two blonds apart with expert ease. He eyed the two of them and seeing that they're all covered in bruises but nothing seriously major that can send them to the nurse's office.

"Mr. Baxter, I would refrained from calling any girly comments about Mr. Bakura or insulting words about Mr. Mutou if I were you, or you'll get a detention with me on the day of your football practice. And we all know that there will be an upcoming football game on next week Friday." He glared at Dash as he gulped fearfully. "And you Mr. Wheeler, I understand that you had the right to defend your friend but not through violence-"

Joey snorted at that one which Mr. Lancer ignored.

"And it doesn't excuse the three of you from being late on your first day, but I'll let it slide… for now. And make sure you won't repeat it or I won't be so kind to you again." He left them both and went to his post. "All right students let me tell you that we have three new students."

"No, duh!" a black skinned boy called out. "Hey blond dude, you ROCK!"

Joey blinked at the bespectacled teen with an orange burette on his head as he winked at him, giving him thumbs up for what he just did. Joey looked confuse at the black teen's odd behavior before returning to his friends side who were at the front of the whole class, ready to get introduced.

"MR. FOLEY!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer!"

"Anyway, these three are Japanese-"

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm one-half Japanese, and I'm also part British." Mr. Lancer pause as he blinked at him. Bakura just smile sheepishly, causing the girls in the class to giggle at his cute behavior.

"Er-…"

"And I'm not Japanese, I'm an American!" Joey then pointed a thumb at Yuugi. "Yuugi here is the only one who is one hundred percent pure."

Yuugi shyly avoided eye contact from everyone.

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat, already getting annoyed for getting interrupt all the time.

"Yes, yes, as I was saying, they are all here for an observation program. It is to see if the school is qualified enough to let Asian students, like these three here (well most of them), to learn at Casper High, which is a miracle to have Casper High to be the one chosen from all the other schools to let these three special guest to come and observe! Hooray for Casper High!" Mr. Lancer happily shot his hands up in the air and seeing that his students didn't join him in his cheer he dropped them awkwardly.

He cleared his throat once and continued.

"Alright, why don't you three introduce and tell us about yourself?" Mr. Lancer took a seat on his chair, letting the foreign students a chance to introduce properly to his whole class.

Yuugi, Bakura and Joey glanced at one another trying to see which one of them goes first. Joey noticed that none of them was making a move to talk so he let himself be the first.

Joey cleared his throat before opening his mouth, letting his Brooklyn accent flows through, obviously showing that his not an Asian descent.

"Ma' names Joey Wheeler," he shoved his hands in his pockets, acting on instinct like a pure gang member he once was. "I lived with ma' Dad back in Domino. I have a sista' and a Mom. I have a few friends back home and ma' favorite sports is Duel Monsters."

Joey looked thoughtful and then something light spark in his eyes.

"An' I'm a top ranked Duelist." Joey grinned happily. Some of the girls (when I say 'some' I mean Sam is not included) cooed at the adorable sight before them, thinking that Joey acted like a cute puppy, a golden retriever, perhaps? While some of the boys laughed.

Joey looked downright pissed when the blond idiot that he wrestled with not to long ago laughed the loudest at his claims.

"Duelist?" An unknown boy spoke. "Wait, no wonder you three looked familiar! You're _the_ Joey Wheeler, right? The fourth runner-up at the Battle City Tournament? Oh, my, god! Its really you! Joey Wheeler I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?!"

The students of Casper High were stunned to silence at their classmate. He hastily brought up a sheet of paper and a pencil eagerly wanting to get Joey's signature sign.

"The-what-what now?" the dark-skinned boy named Foley that Mr. Lancer called out before looked at his seatmate with confusion. "Jason what are you talking about?"

'Jason' looked incredulously at everyone, especially Foley.

"You don't know who he is? Does anyone knows about Duel Monsters?" he suddenly looked frustrated at the blank looks of his classmates. "These people are the top ranked Duelist in Japan and in _America_! Their the best Duelist to ever been since like _forever_! Joey Wheeler was one of the very first American to ever come to the finalist!"

Joey once again brightens as heard this. "You bet I am! At least_ someone_ knows what Duel Monsters are!"

"I'm lost…" a boy with black-raven hair scratches his head, looking utterly confused besides him a goth girl with purple lip gloss rolled her eyes.

"What's a Duel Monster?" the boy with baby-blue eyes whispered to his female companion with lavender eyes.

She just shrugged but their African-friend started to search in his PDA and with a cry of triumph he showed them a short commercial of Duel Monster at Battle City that Kaiba had broadcast many months ago.

Everyone was silent as they watched the small broadcast that showed Joey and the other two foreign teens followed by more unknown duelist, including an Egyptian teen, a woman with blond hair and purple eyes, and lastly to complete the grand finale was the owner of Kaiba Corp., Kaiba Seto himself, and when it was over they were stunned once again.

Their small brains slowly process what they were seeing and then…

"Their famous?!" Everyone screamed.

Yuugi and Bakura winced while Joey smirked at them as he said this. "Took you long enough to realize us."

"All right, that's enough Mr. Wheeler." Mr. Lancer spoke cutting off the ruckus that was suddenly built up. "You! You're next."

Bakura stiffened when he was being addressed. All eyes instantly zoomed in on him. Joey grumbled at being forced to be set aside as he walked towards his friends. He went for Bakura as he clasped his shoulders, squeezing them warmly, letting him know that his not alone.

Bakura gulped when he felt the upcoming stage fright but when he felt Joey's silent encouragement and Yuugi's soft whisper of 'good luck, Bakura' made him feel warm and happy, he felt assured. Feeling his confidence started to gather within him he took a few steps forward.

He fidgets at first and then he clenched his eyes. Once he opened them again, his soft brown eyes harden slightly to show that Bakura was now beginning to show confidence within himself that he rarely showed.

For just this once, please don't let the Thief try and ruined this chance to let him show his friends that he can be strong enough to face ordinary teenagers. Let him be normal for once.

He breathes softly and before he could speak one of the students spoke up before him.

"We can't wait forever you know! So hurry up, you girly-girl!"

Bakura's cheeks tinted with pink, completely embarrassed, Joey on the other hand growls at him.

"Why don'cha just shut up? Does your brain totally messed-up from the beating that I jus' give to ya' as to not understand the word 'shut-up?'" He narrowed his golden eyes at Dash, who just smirked, not affected by the insult that was thrown at him, this fuel anger in Joey's blood.

"Oh… I'm so going to maim you, you prick!" Joey was about to have another go when Yuugi grasped his wrist tightly.

"Joey, stop! Don't make any more trouble, please…" Yuugi pleaded causing Joey to frown hard but slowly nod his head before following his little buddy's words.

"A'right Yuug'. I'll stay put, but if that jerk says another insulting word at ya' or Bakura…" Joey trailed off.

"Mr. Baxter! Enough! If I hear another word from you…" Mr. Lancer pointed his finger threateningly at his star quarterback who shrunk in his seat, remembering the threat that he made, knowing Mr. Lancer he would stay true to his word.

"Thank you, Joey." Joey turned to look at Bakura who smiled at him. "For defending me."

Joey just gave Bakura a thumbs-up. "Ay, no sweat it Bakura!"

Bakura then turn to face his classmates and spoke with a distinct British accent. "Hello, and good morning everyone."

Bakura bowed. Mr. Lancer had to smile at the polite greeting.

"My name is Ryou Bakura." He remembered that his last name should come last since they're in America. "I lived in an apartment back in Domino, my father was always away on a business trip, namely in Egypt since he is an archaeologist, so I lived by myself."

He then fingered the Ring that was hidden with his school uniform.

"Hmm… what else? Well it's seemed that you all already know that Joey is a Duelist… well so am I." Bakura gave a weak smile when the entire female population in the classroom (except the goth girl) squealed in delight.

"You're a celebrity?" one of the girls asked.

"Er… I guess?" he shrugged.

"Ahahahaha! I knew it!" it was Jason who spoke. "Ryou Bakura, first British contestant to come up to the finalist as the fifth runner-up!"

"You really do know this stuff, do you, Jason?" The same boy with messy black hair spoke, watching him curiously.

"Of course I know this stuff, Fenton. Duel Monsters is a popular game in Japan and in America. I got my own deck with me and someday I'm going to challenge the King of Games himself into a duel." Jason declared passionately causing his classmates to shake their heads at him, thinking how stupid and silly he's being.

"King of Games? Whose that?" one of the teens mumbled.

Obviously they don't get it for they all thought that playing a childish card game is not exciting or cool unlike the three duelist in front of them.

Hearing Jason words, Yuugi smirked darkly as his eyes flashed crimson red that glittered mischievously before returning to normal. No one noticed Bakura's eyes turned to pure black with a speck of red sprinkled around them before returning them to their normal brown.

Suddenly the teen with messy raven-hair gasped releasing crystal blue mist. He looked around wildly already cautious of his surroundings.

"You have a deck?" the smooth voice spoke. All the attention immediately went to Bakura.

"Yup!" Jason cheerfully chirped not noticing the sudden change in attitude of the white-haired teen.

Bakura just smirked coldly at him. "Interesting…"

Joey stiffened when he felt something off about Bakura. He glanced to his side to see Yuugi crossing his arms with a blank looked on his face his posture showing his arrogant and confident personality.

Crap. Joey panicked slightly.

It had been along time, three months in fact, since he last heard from the two dark ancient spirits. Since the Ceremony Battle three months ago, Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura had been quite for many months now. He hadn't heard a word from Yami or the Other Bakura (which he doesn't talk to him much unless if you count talking through the Real Bakura) except a few occasional chitchats that were short and quick. And seeing for the first time in a long while, Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura started to reveal their presence to the world.

You see, after Yuugi won the Ceremonial Battle against the pharaoh, Yuugi had two choices; to let the spirit free from his imprisonment or let him stay, locked up forever with no return to the afterlife. We all know Yuugi would chose the first in order to set the spirit free and have his well-deserved rest, that explained the battle between them. But instead on giving him his peace, three of the most powerful gods appeared and told them a third option.

The third option is to remain in the present time with no restriction to the imprisonment of the puzzle. Of course, the dead will stay dead nothing could change that.

The catch?

Pharaoh Atemu must stay on earth to protect the sacred Balance of the World that binds everything around them. Many greater evil forces wished to disrupt that balance and so the gods had chosen the pharaoh and his chosen sacred guardians to protect and defend mankind and the holy balance from evil.

Which, the great almighty pharaoh Atemu had accepted.

But when Yuugi questioned the gods about the lack of guardians, the gods supplied the fully repaired and new improved Items (the spirits of Kul Elna was released by finally giving their eternal rest, of course without giving the Pharaoh himself some form of suffering pain that will leave a mark to remind him of his father's sins). According to the gods, the Items will be the one to choose their chosen Wielders, and lets count them shall we?

Ishizu- Millennium Necklace

Malik- Millennium Rod

Kaiba (which he denied it and was now in Yuugi's possession)- Millennium Key

Bakura (surprising everyone, some not so)- Millennium Ring

Yuugi- Millennium Puzzle

The remaining two of the items that had no chosen Wielders will be their quest on finding them.

After everything that settled there are two ceremonies that they had to attend. The first ceremony was the Trial of the Souls, that is the trial of the King of Thieves. With Atemu's newly recovered memory, it turns out the once thief and king had been friends before Zorc possessed the king of thieves. Given the chance, Atemu and with the help of Yuugi, pleaded Bakura's innocence, or Akefia, for that was his name before, to redeem himself by becoming one of the sacred guardians and to rekindle the lost bond that he had with his other-self, Ryou Bakura.

The second ceremony was the Crowning of the New King of the Shadows. Since both the pharaoh and his other had destroyed Zorc, eventually dethroning him, they became the crowned kings of the inter-dimension.

And after all that was happening they returned to Japan to lived their life normally (as normal as they can get). Yami no Yuugi and Yami no Bakura had spend their time talking about what happened to their past as they catch up on their slowly rebuilding friendship.

Joey would never see the day that the once eternal enemies become best friends forever. He would eat Kaiba's trusted briefcase if he fined himself becoming best friends with the CEO himself.

It's like the end is near for him.

It was so weird to find the two ancient spirits as _friends_ when they spend their years trying to kill each other… okay they are some days when they do try to kill each other. I guess the old rivalry thing is still burning up between them and it goes to shows that it will never fade in time.

This is the first time Yami had made his appearance and seeing the sudden shift in personality from Bakura, he guessed that the thief had made himself known as well.

"Maybe, I could duel you sometime?" Bakura particularly purred at Jason who looked confused and a bit intimidated.

"Er…"

"Alright, that's enough Mr. Bakura. I believed it's Mr. Mutou's turn now." Bakura made a 'che' sound under his breath before walking to his place. He smirked at Yuugi who narrowed his eyes at him before he went up front to face his classmates.

"Good morning." Yuugi spoke with a baritone voice as he bowed but when he straightened back up he smiled happily at them, the traces of his arrogant and confident personality was replaced with a cheerful and kind boy. "My name is Yuugi Mutou. I lived in a game shop with my grandpa back in Domino and uhm… since Joey and Bakura already told you that they're duelist and you guessed it, I'm one myself."

"What top ranked are you?" The goth girl questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him, studying his choice of clothing. Yuugi looked like a punk-goth thanks to all those buckles and chains.

"I guess he is your kind of thing, Sam." Foley whispered to the goth girl noticing her sudden interest especially the gold pyramid that dangled around his neck. Sam narrowed her eyes at him before kicking him on the shin.

"Ow!"

"Miss Manson!"

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer!"

Jason was starring wide-eyed at Yuugi. You could see drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as stars started to appear in his eyes.

Jason was star-stuck.

"OH MY LORD! IT'S THE KING OF GAMES, HIMSELF!" Jason shrieked before he fainted.

Everyone blinked at him before turning to look at Yuugi, who rubbed his neck nervously.

"I'm the number one Duelist, the King of Games." Yuugi answered Sam's question.

The girls, except Sam, squealed more.

"We have celebrities right here in our school!" the Hispanic girl fanned herself.

"He doesn't look cool to me." A jealous Dash glared a Yuugi who blinked at everyone around him. "He's too short, he can't be older than twelve!"

Yuugi instantly glared at him, red eyes flashed briefly before fading quickly to purple.

"I'm no kid and FYI I'm older than you think." The glare should have been look intimidating but instead it turns into a pout making him look cute and harmless.

The girls cooed and giggled at his pouting face.

"How _old_ are you, anyway?" the same boy with baby-blue eyes, Fenton, questioned at him warily.

"Oh for the love-!" Yuugi crossed his arms, totally offended. "Look people I maybe short but that doesn't mean I look like a school grader. I'm sixteen."

"Wait! Then you're the same age as us!" Foley suddenly said. Besides him Sam slapped herself on the forehead.

"Way to state the obvious genius." Sam mumbled sarcastically.

Foley looked sheepish at her.

"Children, children behave! That's enough right now!" Mr. Lancer stood up instantly disciplining his students that suddenly became wild and noisy at the thought of having three famous celebrities as their classmates.

"I guess their more famous than Danny Phantom, huh Danny?" Foley whispered to his best friend as he watched Yuugi and Bakura went behind Joey, who became the human-shield when the newly formed fangirls started to attack them.

Danny Fenton chuckled. "I guess your right Tuck."

Sam turned to them smiling at her best friends. "Your wish totally works, Danny."

"I'm not sure that counts, Sam." Joey then started to push the rabid fangirls back while Mr. Lancer ordered them to take their seats, with no success he gave up as he helped the foreign teens escape. Danny watched them with amusement. "They're already famous to begin with."

Yuugi and Bakura had the look of terror on their faces when those the pedicure nails that looked like talons reached for them and suddenly the temperature drops and cold frost came out from their mouths. They both shivered wondering why the room suddenly turned cold. Danny and his friends froze when they all saw the blue crystal mist appeared from his mouth.

Something's coming.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Danny became serious as he glanced at his two best friends.

Instantly a ghost appeared before all of them in a swirl of shadows.

**[1]**"I am Skillet!" an imp like ghost appeared. Its razor sharp teeth grinned cruelly at them. "Let me take your shadows… as the source of my YOUTH!"

Everyone screamed in pure terror.

"Cover for me!" Sam and Tucker nodded their heads before helping everyone out from the room. With everyone distracted Danny hid under his seat and cried out softly.

"_I'm going ghost_!"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>I borrowed Skillet from the cartoon show the Mask. Can't think of a ghost at the moment. And of course Skillet is no ghost to begin with, his just a shadow catcher that catches peoples shadows obtaining eternal youth while the people started to grow old and wrinkly.

**Nonishi-EC: **Well that's it! Now don't forget to review guys!

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5 IT'S A GHOST!

**Ise: **Hey guys! Been a long time, huh? It's been like what? A year or two? But anyways I am back in writing this story! I know it's been sooo long but I am not gonna explained to why because I know you are not that interested in my life, right? So no need for that. I am just here to tell you that I am going to start continue writing Phantom's Heir. In regards to Tuna meets Starfish I am gonna re-write that story and make it more… hmmm… how should I say this? More like the story will fit in my mindset instead of the mindset of a sixteen year old girl? Yeah, let's put it like that. Well, anyways, somewhere along those short years I seemed to lost interest in this story but if someone tells me that they like this and wish to continue this story then it will live but if someone doesn't comment then I am gonna kill this and start a new one instead. Don't worry, in like three chapters I will update and on the final chapter I will make my judgment to see if this story deserve to live or not. So comments will be helpful to make the decision.

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own it XD

**Warning: **bad-grammars and misspelled spelling, watch out.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom's Heir<strong>

By: Ise or E.C.

Screams of terror filled his ears as all the students tried to head towards the only available exit. Some of them weren't as lucky as they fall victim to Skillet as he steals every one of their shadows. The other students who weren't victims to Skillet gasped in shocked at the sight of their fellow friends aging very fast like a blink of an eye. They tried to drag some of them to safety but they never get too far without their own shadows floating out from underneath their feet as Skillet continues to collect them all in his sack.

The goth girl (Manson) and her techno-geek friend (Foley) managed to free the rest of the students who weren't victims to Skillet's strange power. The only people now left were the new students who were protected by Mr. Lancer. He was trying to at least save one of his students from growing too old.

Yuugi resisted the urged to give control to his partner when a strange blue imp boy appeared and stealing people's shadows. Bakura gasped in horror as he stared with wide eyes when the shadow of Mr. Lancer flew under him and head straight towards the blue boy who captured it in his green sack cackling gleefully; rapidly before their eyes he aged in an instant making him look like an eighty year old man.

Joey made a strangled noise when those malicious yellow eyes glaring at them suddenly.

"Christ! Run for it guys!" Joey pushed them out from the room as they ran with the blue boy chasing after them.

Skillet grinned evilly when his eyes landed on the three teens. "Ah, prey. Lovely!"

He flew above them and then went in front of their path, preventing them from running towards their only escape.

"Hello boys! Do you wanna play a game? A dark game?" He stood with his hands on his little hips. "For I'm in for a game."

They skidded into a halt at the sudden appearance of the boy. Joey paled knowing that this boy was no human, nor was he one of the living either. He hated ghost with a passion! Except maybe Yami of course but he's different, unlike this blue boy who was obviously out to get them. Oh, god, he knew that this place was infested with the supernatural but nooo! Why the fucking hell did the fucking teacher choose this fucking place out all of the others schools in the states? There all fifty of them! Of course there will be millions of schools that aren't haunted by the living dead and yet here they are in Amity Park the most haunted town in all America.

Just fucking great.

"Ga-game?" Joey stuttered trying his hardest not to show fear to the ghost unless he's going to provoke him on doing nasty things that he didn't want to imagine right now.

"Yes, a game…" He grins, revealing sharp rows of teeth. Yikes, the kid could rival the Great White with those choppers of his. "You see I love games and living in the Shadow World gets old real fast and that's why I came to the human world! To play!"

He tapped his lower lip thinking when his eyes perked up lighting them with an eerie glow.

"I won't take no for an answer so let's make a deal; if I win this game I will take your shadows but if you by some miracle or dumb luck you win then I'll return all the shadows how about it?" he clasped his hands together as if he were on prayer when he leered at them.

"Hey! Why us? God damn it! I am in no mood to play this shit!" Joey glared defiantly at the floating elf boy no matter how much his legs shook with fear. "But if that's how it is then-!"

Joey was suddenly cut off when a hand was placed on his arm gently but firmly. He jerked his head to the side eyes wide as he stared at his little buddy whose dark purple eyes held a spec of red here and there.

"Joey, not a word. Let me handle this." Yuugi narrowed his eyes at him before they shift into soft purple.

"Yuug'…" Joey nodded as he stands down.

"Skillet, correct?" Yuugi spoke loudly. "Why are you doing this? Stealing peoples shadows?"

"Ohhh, question and answer. Alright then I'll indulge your petty little mind." He crossed his legs. "You see human, I am Skillet the Shadow Catcher and I collect Shadows for they are the source of my youth making me immortal. But as you know being immortal is such a long time for me and the times changed, I need my fun."

Yuugi glanced at Ryou with a look when they heard the word 'shadow catcher.' "Are you a Shadow Monster then from the Shadow Realm?"

"You could say that." He smiled at them evilly. "So, are you done for I haven't got all day! SHADOW!"

Something grabbed Yuugi from the behind dragging him up into the air. Joey called out in shock at the sudden movement of something that suddenly sneak up right underneath them. They were caught off guard and before they could react they were too late to grab Yuugi.

"Whaa-!" Yuugi yelped as he was held by the collar. He glanced at the person or rather thing that held him in the air. A shadow?

"You like? He's my buddy after all!" Skillet floated towards them. "Did you know that my Shadow started to feel a weird vibe from you? And I'm curious as to what it is!"

He giggled right along with his shadow who was silently laughing with him.

"What? What are you talking about? And let go!" Yuugi struggled but the Shadow's hold was strong.

"My, my, demanding aren't we? You're not the boss around here, human, I am!" Skillet narrowed his poisonous yellow eyes at him. "Now… are you going to play? Cos' I'm raising the stakes a bit."

A whirl of shadows that suddenly transformed into a swirling typhoon has trapped Joey and Bakura, immobilizing them from escaping.

Yuugi glanced worriedly at his friends before glaring at Skillet. "Alright, I'll play your game."

"Since we know the conditions lets recall for a bit just to be sure. Thanks to all the excitement I wouldn't blame you if you forget. If you win, I'll let your friends and the shadows that I collect go but if you don't… well let's not go there."

Yuugi was silent as if he was in deep thought but in actually he was conversing with his partner but Skillet doesn't need to know that. With a slow nod the Shadow of Skillet grins maniacally, dragging Yuugi towards the window and up to the roof.

"Yuugi!" Bakura cried out when he saw his friend disappeared from the window. "Where are you taking him?"

Skillet crossed his legs as he stared at them curiously. "Ohh wouldn't you want to know, but don't worry it will be over soon! And besides… isn't it a bit bright around here?"

Skillet voice darkens and suddenly the school turned into darkness.

Meanwhile at the roof top the Shadow hissed slightly when it made contact with the sun but when a small crack opened out of thin air he flew towards it quickly and pried it open with his claws, opening it wider in order to fit his cargo in.

"Stop! What are you doing? What are you going to do to me?" Yuugi tried to struggle free at the same time reining as much control with his mind without losing to his darkness anger. He could taste the heat and the black fury of his darkness's emotions that brought discomfort into his senses causing him to see red. His eyes widens when the Shadow of Skillet opened a portal to a familiar place.

"No…" Yuugi whispered as he stared at the purple and black portal. "No!"

The Shadow smirked at him before dropping Yuugi inside and then followed shortly after.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning, 7:45 am <strong>

**Before it happened**

Danny jumped the last remaining stairs with a loud thud shocking his mother from cooking normal sausages and eggs. He greeted his sister who was reading the newspaper while sipping her morning tea. He walked towards his mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Morning mum. Oh awesome! Normal food for once." Danny glanced down at his breakfast.

"Cheers to that!" Jazz raised her tea but didn't raise her head from her morning paper.

Madison chuckled warmly. "Well I want my baby boy to have something besides the usual for once."

"Yeah and seeing no mutant food attacking the frig was a good choice to make." Danny quirked a small smile as he took a seat whiles his mother served food for him.

"Were you enjoying yourself, Danny?" Madison looks at his son who was drinking his juice.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm cool. Everything is great mum, there are no creepy stalkers hunting me down for whatever reason! I can finally be safe to let my guard down for once and enjoy my teen hood."

Normally Danny didn't hesitate to tell his parents his new accomplishment.

He told them of his wish granting request right after his little experiment just to see his wish worked. Madison was relieved for that to be honest, she wasn't all too happy on having fans calling day in and day out every time just to catch a glimpse of her son or the fight with the government officials who were sending their scientists just to test/experiment on her son to solve the strange phenomenon for being Half-Dead and still look like a living human being.

She, as a mother, doesn't want her son to be cautious and afraid of going out without getting mobbed, kidnapped or attacked by both the fans and the scientists. All she wanted was for her son to continue studying at the same time doing his duties as a ghost hunter.

In some ways, no matter how ironic it was, Danny was truly living up to their family legacy on being the greatest ghost hunter.

"That's wonderfully Danny. I'm glad you've decided on making that wish." Madison smiled proudly at her baby boy. "Now hurry up or you'll be late for school. Danny, are you going to school the normal way?"

"Oh yeah, mum." Danny grinned as he finished his plate before turning ghost and went up the ceiling to snatch his bag before phasing through the roof and into the sky by flying to school instead of riding with his sister's car.

Jazz sighed as she folded her paper and placed it neatly on the table. "Let dad read this, mum. I heard some big hot shot is sponsoring Axion Lab with his money. Wonder who could that be?"

"Just be hopeful that it wasn't Vlad." Madison's purple eyes darken with anger.

Jazz nodded. "Don't worry mum, he's living in exile now. I'm going to school so bye."

Jazz went up to kiss his mother before she left.

Madison sighed contently when suddenly an explosion erupted from the basement. The door to the basement burst opened releasing smoke and enveloping the kitchen with it. A coughed could be heard, clearing the smoke with his huge hand to reveal Jack's huge form.

"Maddie! The Ghost Ecto-Skeleton needs an upgrade!" After those words the fire sprinkler activates raining the kitchen room. Jack's face was covered in soot and when he spotted his wife glaring at him disapprovingly he grinned shyly. He noticed that his kids were missing.

"Hey where are the kids, sweetie?"

"Already left Jack come one let's get you clean up, we're having a meeting with someone today, remember?"

"The one who is going to sponsor the Axion lab with new technology and stuffs?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Alright-y, then!"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Danny greeted them once he steps out from his hiding spot behind the tree. Thanks to his wish everything is the way it should be so going back to his usual hiding and seeking thing when going-ghost.<p>

"Hey Danny." Sam and Tucker greeted him back in unison.

"Dude, have you heard? We're going to have exchange students today." Tucker grinned as he held his PDA in his hand.

"When did they decide to have an exchange student program?" Danny held his strap to adjust the weight of his bag as he looked at Tucker curiously.

"Just a week ago." Sam placed her hand on her hip as they started their walk towards their first class. "They didn't bother telling us about it."

Danny smiled at Sam before turning to Tucker. "And how did you know about all of this?"

Tucker waved his PDA. "Dude? Duh? And besides do you think that this new kids could be some famous hot chicks?"

Sam rolled her eyes but smiled at them anyway. Danny laughs.

"Maybe Tuck, but I am curious just like you. I want to congratulate them on their bravery for choosing Casper High."

"Why, man?" Tucker glanced at his superhero friend.

"Cos' Amity Park is the most haunted town in America and it's were Casper High was located." Danny smirked.

"Ohhh… are you planning on something Danny?"

"Give them a ghostly welcoming party ought to do it."

Sam scowls at them. "If you're cooking up some scheme count me out."

"Awe… don't be such a killjoy, Sam!" Danny smiled at her with dimple cheeks making her flush.

"Whatever, I'm still not budging." Sam looked away when Tucker leered at her.

"My gosh," Tucker makes a fake gasped. "Danny she dared ignore your cute-adorable smile plus with dimples!"

"Maybe she developed some immunity for it." Danny supplied.

"Then dude, we need some better leverage. Can you at least tempt her in showing your abs?" Tucker wagged his eyebrows.

"TUCKER!" Both raven haired teens blush bright red.

"Let just get to class…" Danny muttered as Sam slapped Tucker hard on the head.

**Later at exactly 9:30 am, Mr. Lancer's class**

"I haven't seen the new students, yet. How about you guys? Any luck?" Tucker looked at his two friends to see them shook their heads.

"Maybe they're late." Danny made a conclusion.

"Could be, man."

"Quite, Mr. Lancer is here." Sam whispered to them furiously. All the students went to their respective seats as they spotted their teacher since forever came in with a folder in his hand.

"Alright, you teenagers, take your seats." He snapped at them to those who were too slow to take their seats. Instantly the students rushed to their respective places not wanting to face Mr. Lancer tongue when it was unleash. Mr. Lancer checked his watch and sighed tiredly. His eyebrows knitted together in frustration, as if he was not surprise to whatever it was that he was thinking.

"Now let's begin shall we?" Mr. Lancer placed the folder and picked a math book and turned the page on where they stop. He took out a chalk and started writing.

It was thirty minutes later when they all heard a knock. Some students stopped what they were doing while the rest just ignore the interruptions. Except for Mr. Lancer, who sighed, already had a feeling on who was behind the door.

The door opened to reveal three interesting teens.

"Aw, they aren't chicks." Tucker whispered to his friends.

Sam glared at him.

Danny seemed to not hear what his friend said. He was focused on listening to their introduction, he find the three new students interesting and a bit odd. Maybe it's because they're Asian?

Quan is Asian, that explained a few things about him. Danny sniggered to himself as he thought about that. He wonders, though, if the short kid and the albino guy's hair are their natural true colors or they simply dyed them in order to look different from the norm.

Tucker gasped in delight, capturing Danny's attention, as they all watched in awe as the blond guy attacked Dash to defend his friends.

"Oh, I like this guy!" Tucker grinned as he made eye contact with Danny who smirked back at him, liking how the blond guy punched Dash right in the face, thus beating his ego down a few notch. Finally, there was someone who wasn't afraid to speak their mind. The blond guy, Joey was it? Danny tried to remember the name and then he tried to remember the names of the two Asian students but his thoughts were interrupted by girls who screamed in delight.

"You're all famous?!"

Sam winced at the high pitch tone.

'_Duel Monsters?'_ Danny thought to himself as he watched the little advertisement that was shown in Tucker's PDA. He heard of the game before, had seen it on T.V a lot of times but he never did think much of it because of his other half-life, hunting ghost took a lot of his free time so he wasn't updated on the latest trend. _'But they are just card games though. Why is it everyone go crazy over it?'_

"I wouldn't mind making friends with those three." Tucker whispered to them. "If they have the guts to sucker punch Dash then they are my kind of people. I call dibs on the blond dude!"

"Tucker!" Sam hissed at him. "Don't start!"

"Aw, c'mon Sam, I bet those three don't know Amity Park very well, so let us be their tour guide! Again I call dibs on the blond and I bet you call dibs with the short dude with awesome hair."

"Does this mean I get to have the white hair dude?" Danny said with amusement.

"Ahahahah yeah, you guys got a lot in common. White hair?" Tucker sniggered.

"Men." Sam rolled his eyes.

"I think his hair is not natural." Danny wonders.

"Really? Your alter-ego has white hair." Tucker pointed out.

"Hmm…" Danny nodded. "I mean the short one."

Then all of a sudden the girls went wild when they found out _three_ famous Duelist came to their school. The whole female students in Mr. Lancer's class, Paulina as the leader, stands up from their seats and made a move to get close to their new classmates wanting to get to know them.

"Back I say! Back!" Mr. Lancer made a move to come between the cowering new students from the wild, hormonal, female teenagers.

Then without warning the temperature dropped a hundred degrees. Danny shivered and a blue mist escaped his lips.

"Oh no." Sam eyed the blue mist with dread.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A sinister laugh echoed through the room.

"I AM SKILLET!"

And then a blue imp appeared grinning evilly with razor sharp teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>The same scene<strong>

Danny went invisible as he listens intently at the conversation between the three students and the blue imp. He didn't reveal himself immediately because he never seen this type of ghost before and the conversation between them seemed different but important. But then a dark figure suddenly jump from the floor and grabbed the short guy. Danny has to make a move, fast.

But he was too late to follow. The short kid disappeared through the window and then his two remaining friends were caught trap inside the small tornado. Danny was torn, not knowing which one he should protect. All of a sudden a green beam was fired hitting the blue imp, Skillet, right on the chest. Immediately the tornado disperses, releasing the two teens.

The two teens made their escape before the blue imp tried another one of its tricks to trap them.

"Alright! Who dares to harm Skillet!" Skillet snarled as he touched the wound. Smoke appeared on his now black chest. "Dang, that stung."

"Hey, smurf! Leave them alone!" Sam aimed and fired her Fenton-wristband that she always carried around her.

Skillet dodged the attack this time. He flew a good distance from them.

"You are not part of this game human!" Skillet screamed at her. Angry for having his moment interrupted, he flicked his wrist and instantly a small tornado was heading her way in full speed. Sam didn't get the chance to run when she was hit and was now trap inside.

"SAM!" Tucker yelled out but he too was caught when Skillet fired another. "HEY!"

Now his friends were trap.

"Hey freakazoid!" Danny appeared behind Skillet and punched him on the head. Skillet crashed into one of those lockers breaking his concentration on those two tornados.

"Guys, you gotta get out of here. I don't want you to get more involved in this." His friends escaped and so Danny has to focus on the enemy.

"Wait Danny!" Tucker throws the thermos at him.

"Thanks!" Danny caught it with his hand. "Go help the others."

Tucker nodded as he followed Sam.

Skillet grunted as he stood up from his position. Skillet opened his eyes as he watched the new guy entered the picture. He sniffed at the new scent and he noticed something odd. Interested, Skillet looked at him curiously.

"What's this?" Skillet stood in shaky legs. "You are an odd one aren't you?"

Danny turned his attention on him. "Yeah, I am a special case. Now I want to know what you did to the other guy."

"Oh? The other one? Ahahahaha my Shadow and he are going to have fun times together!" Skillet jumped as he floated away. "That reminds me… I am going to be late for the party!"

Skillet turns and phased through the ceiling.

"Hey! I am not letting you get away!" Danny followed. He found him trying to crack open the sky. Skillet turns to see Danny staring at him with confusion but determination.

"Wanna join? Then follow me to the rabbit hole Alice!" he ripped the sky with his hands and dive inside the newly opened portal. "Ahahahahaha~" his laughter echoed inside the black hole.

Without any fear or hesitation, Danny dived in right after him.

The portal closed silently.

Down on the school ground, Joey was having a hysterical fit. Bakura was trying his best to calm his friend down but then a girl wearing all black with a lavender lipstick dyed her lips heading their way with her friend who wears a pair of glasses running behind her. She stopped beside him looking concern but confident.

"Hey, uhm… I heard your friend got…." Tucker panted between his words.

Joey flinched at the reminder.

Sam hit Tucker on the ribs glaring at him for not thinking clearly.

"Yeah, sorry, he didn't mean that." Sam tried to smile but it end up with a grimace.

Joey shook his head looking more worried. "We got to do something Bakura!"

Ignoring the other two, Joey cannot think straight when his best friend got abducted.

"Joey, I know you're worried, I am worried too but there is nothing we can do to help Yuugi. He is off somewhere that we can't follow." Bakura tried to reason his friend, he may look calm on the outside but on the inside he was at war with his other self.

Seeing the helpless look on his face, Bakura tried to smile but he cannot help but wince in pain when his other-self hit him mentally.

Joey looked ready to argue but Bakura interrupted him.

"I know Joey, you got to trust Yuugi." Bakura rubbed his head feeling a migraine forming.

Joey noticed the movement. "You okay, Bakura?"

Bakura didn't say anything but he nodded at him as his answer, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Hey," Sam tried to say something, knowing that she was ignored the whole time. "Uhm…"

"Oh, yes!" Bakura jerked his head to turn to face them. "Sorry! Uhm… who are you?"

"Ah, I am Sam Manson and this is-" Sam gestured to her companion who was smiling and waving at them nervously.

"Tucker Foley."

"Ah, yes, 'ello." He turned around fully. He bowed politely at the two them, knowing his manners. But then it occurred to him he was not in Japan anymore so he raised his hand to a shake instead. "Ryou Bakura and this is Joey Wheeler."

Sam and Tucker took turns to shake his hand.

Joey was busy trying to not worry over his head as he stared at the sky. "God, Yug' hope you're safe."

"Hey, man I saw Danny Phantom went after him. He will protect him and bring your friend back." Tucker patted his arm trying to reassure the tall blond dude.

"Danny-who?" Joey looked confused momentarily but he shrugged the hand off of him. "Yeah, right, sorry uhmm, I need to—"

Emotionally distress, Joey walked a few paces away from him.

"Sorry, about him." Bakura watched sadly at his other friend. "Yuugi, he is our friend but he is his best friend. He cares for him… a lot."

"Oh… I get it man." Tucker nodded his head. "But like I said Danny Phantom will bring your friend back."

"Who is this Danny Phantom?" Bakura asked, confused.

"He is the town's very own ghost superhero!" Tucker smiled at him with teeth showing. "He is the protector of Amity Park and he fights bad guys. That's why I feel confident that this Skillet dude will get his butt-whooped."

Bakura couldn't help but smile at his optimism. "Ah."

Sam turned to glance at Joey. "Ryou? Can I call you Ryou?"

Momentarily stunned, it's been a long time someone ever called him his first name, not even his father ever called him Ryou anymore knowing he is working fulltime since the death of his mother and sister.

"Eh? Ah… _Hai!_" Bakura smiled at her causing her to blush at the sudden beauty of his smile.

"Yeah," Sam tried to fight down the blush. "About your friend Joey, we should try to stop him. I think he is one of those types of guys that have the habit of doing something really stupid."

Bakura jerked his head after hearing that to find Joey stalking his way towards them with a determined look on his face.

"Oh, no." Bakura mumbled. "Joey."

"_We gotta do something about Yug,' Bakura. I can't stay here knowing my buddy is fighting alone without us!_" Joey switched into Japanese as he speaks this.

"_He has Yami, Joey, he is not alone._" Bakura remind him of that fact, also speaking Japanese.

"_But Bakura! I can't just abandon him!_" Joey argued.

"Joey, there is nothing we can do about it. We don't know where he is or how to get there. All we have to do is wait and trust him to get out of this alive." Bakura argued back, as he tries to force his words onto Joey, making him listen. "Trust Yuugi to be alright and remember he is not alone."

Joey grumbles but didn't say anything.

"Don't be stubborn Joey." Bakura reached to touch both his shoulders.

"Sorry, Bakura, I just…" Joey clenched his jaw tight.

"Hey, Joey." Joey turned to face the newcomers with hurtful eyes. "His got Danny Phantom."

"Who?" Joey looked annoyed at that name that he didn't know.

"He is the town's hero and he will help us get Yuugi back." Bakura told him with a soft smile.

"Alright, Bakura." Joey moves his shoulders back, wiping his face with his hand to rid of the remaining emotions from his face. "Alright."

Bakura just look at him with gratefulness. "Thank you for listening."

"Joey, Tucker." Tucker grabbed his hand to shake and then gesture to his friend. "Sam."

Sam just waved at him.

"Sorry, I was being rude." Joey smiled sheepishly.

"It's alright, we understand your worry for your friend." Tucker just shrugged. "Wanna hang out as we wait for them to come back?"

Joey looked unsure. He looked to Bakura for reassurance.

Bakura shook his head.

"No it's okay, we got to find our other friend." Bakura explained.

"Wait there's another one?" Sam asked.

"Who?" Tucker asked after Sam.

Bakura was about to open his mouth when his phone rang. Everyone jumped at the sudden sound. They all turned to Bakura, who blushed, embarrassed at the attention that he was receiving. He reached into his pocket to pluck out his phone. The caller ID read Kaiba.

"Joey its Kaiba."

Joey scowled at the name. Bakura pressed answer and bring his phone near his ear.

"_Hai?_"

_Bakura, where the hell are you? And what the hell is going?_

"Ah, Kaiba, we are uhm… outside the main entrance. There was a ghost attack."

_Ghost? Oh, god, really? That is ridiculous. So these people believed in ghost? Are they high? _

"Kaiba, don't let me start in reminding you about our _mou hitori no boku_. We have this conversation before."

_About past lives? Shadow Magic? Hah! There is no such thing as reincarnation or magic. And regarding with your other-selves, I bet you lot got diagnose as schizophrenic. Speaking of the little shrimp, I have been calling Yuugi for the past hour and he isn't answering. Care to explain why?_

Bakura winced.

Sam and Tucker listened to the conversation closely, interested in the person behind the other phone call. Somehow, Bakura forgot that he was speaking in English.

"Yuugi… He was taken by the ghost." Bakura whispered those words.

Trying to hear the other line of the phone, Joey frowned when he heard silence.

Then…

_Wait right there. _Then the line went dead.

Bakura sighed. "Kaiba is coming."

Joey huffed.

"So who is this new guy?" Tucker piped up, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Kaiba is an asshole." Joey said with hostility in his tone of voice.

"I guess you don't like him, huh?" Sam raised an eyebrow at him taking note of his attitude to that other guy.

"I hate _him_. He is nothing but a jerk to me and my friends and also he is annoying weirdo who won't leave Yuugi alone." Joey crossed his arms as he said this. Thinking about Kaiba made him pissed off more but thankfully it help him temporarily control the fear to a minimum.

"Kaiba may not be the pleasant company but he isn't so bad once you get pass his… ahh… what should I put it? His _tsundere_ exterior?" Bakura cringed as he said this.

"Tsu-what?" Tucker looked confused.

"Bakura Kaiba is not like that!" Joey argued. "He is insane, high-and-mighty prick who doesn't give a flying fuck about us."

"I think he does, actually-"

"Except Mokuba."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I will not deny that Kaiba is not the number best friend in the world and he can be very difficult to handle at times but he really means well. He did try to help us, sometimes, when we are in a pinch."

"Hey, hey!" Tucker interrupted. "Sorry to break it up, but who is this guy besides him being a jerk?"

"And we get the idea you don't like him we want to know what else do you know about him?" Sam pointed at Joey in regards to his strong hateful feeling to this unknown person before moving the topic that will help her and Tucker get a picture on the guy.

"Well…" Bakura glanced at Joey who refused to look at anybody. "He is really tall, like 6'1, brown hair, blue eyes and he really loves Duel Monsters."

Sam nodded her head.

Tucker on the other hand noticed at the corner of his eye a tall figure heading their way with a fierce look on his face.

"Huh," Tucker rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Does he carry a metal suitcase?"

Joey and Bakura looked surprised.

"How the hell did you know that?" Joey asked looking at Tucker as if he has some kind of ESP.

Tucker smirked at their looks.

"And does he always frown and glares at people?"

"Why yes!" Bakura gasped, quite astonished. "How did you know?"

"Well, he is heading this way right now." Tucker pointed at the tall figure striding towards them with a scowl on his face. Sam watched the new arrival with suspicion and interest.

Kaiba Seto stopped right in front of all them. He glanced at Sam and Tucker, raised a delicate eyebrow before dismissing them as if they were nothing to him. His eyes instantly focused on Bakura and Joey.

"It seemed the midget is not here. So what the hell happened? Tell me everything, don't leave any details behind." Kaiba demanded.

Sam looks irritate at his tone. Tucker leaned towards her, whispering in her ear as he said; "he is a jerk."

Sam nodded her head to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Realm<strong>

"Urgh… arghh!" Yuugi struggles around the dark bindings. Shadow just laughed quietly at his attempt of escaping knowing there is nothing he could do about it. Yuugi stopped as he felt his energy drains quite significantly. He forgot that being in the Shadow Realm drains your life source.

_**Partner…**_

_**Other me? **_

_**Switch with me. I can protect you from the shadows influence, preventing your life force from being sucked dry.**_

_**Alright Other me…**_

A light glow appeared somehow on Yuugi's chest. Shadow tilts its head to the side, trying to spot the light source but the dark tentacles already wrapped his figure tight, so he can't tell what it was.

Shadow noticed something off around the boy that he kidnapped. The boy's head was bowed; his yellow bangs covered his eyes so he can't see his expression. Maybe the boy is feeling scared?

Shadow grins evilly.

"You dare trespass upon my soul… and harmed innocent people. I will never forgive you for that. So be prepare, you pathetic excuse of a pest, for _I_ will bring you divine punishment in the name of Ra!" Red demonic eyes glared fiercely at him from his blond fringe.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see where this story goes…<strong>

**-ISE**

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6 Game Start!

**Ise: **I've read your reviews and I am here to answer them by giving you guys a new chapter for Phantom's Heir. Please continue to comment if you want this story to have more chapters. I wanna make sure if you guys really find this plot interesting or not. I know there are a lot of loop holes and that there are a lot of grammatical errors but bear with me here, I am after all human and still learning. Also, I am lacking of a Beta to check this so please enjoy in what I got. You can even add some ideas if you want to appear in this story for I am having troubles in finding the correct directions lately. Hopefully, their personality is still in character in this one.

Thanks again for sticking around to see the new updates. Rest assure I am gonna update new chapters soon but not fast enough to my liken.

P.S

I know it is short but no matter how much I change or add something I can't help it but stop there. Somehow my brain won't cooperate with me and so you will have to satisfy yourself with this short chapter XD at least it is not short-_er_.

* * *

><p><strong>Phantom's Heir<strong>

By: Ise or E.C.

**Game Start!**

**Shadow Realm**

The Shadow raised a non-existent eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude of the captive human. The human that his Master ordered him to kidnap was no longer the weakling that he sensed; in fact he can see the transformation before him. From a pathetic being to a more terrifying creature that even he, the shadow of Skillet, could taste the danger and death wafting around him like a cloak. He took an unconscious step back, as the power that was radiate from him grows stronger.

The small human, the little boy, is now a threat.

But how can he be? He is nothing but a boy! There is no way a human can bring fear in his very existence. The shadow frowns harshly at his sudden weakness. The glowing eyes, _when were they glowing?_ They stared at him with unspeakable hatred as if his eyes alone can destroy him. The boy's bonds suddenly disintegrate into smoke as they disappear around them.

_The boy has power?_ The shadow thought.

The boy stood completely in his full height and his posture change from being meek and shy to full blown confident and regal. His voice alone turns a different tone, they no longer soft and fearful but dark and deep.

_He has power. Strong unlimited power! _

"Your Master said we're going to play a game, correct?" The boy, no he is not a boy, smirked at him. He slowly walked towards his shadowed form. "We can't start without the host, now can we?"

The shadow tensed when the human suddenly move in front of his face. He can see those bloody red eyes glowing fiercely.

_Weren't they purple?_

"While we wait why don't we entertain ourselves, ne?" the human's face turned sadistic and those eyes shine with malice.

The shadow gasped when he felt something pushed inside his very being. One look from that monster, _no longer human_, he glanced down to see his bare hand shoved right through his chest. He shudders as he felt the hand clenched around his very core.

"Fascinating… you are nothing but a pure shadow… just like me." The monster licks his lips. "You don't mind if I feast a bit of your essence, don't you? You are a generous host, aren't you? You should give your guest something to drink or _eat_ while they wait for the main event."

The shadow struggled weakly, feeling his energy, his very strength leaving him. How can this be? This cannot be happening to him! So sudden, so early in the game; he cannot be beaten now! But… this monster is no human. If he used his nose now he can smell two souls residing inside this vessel. Pain wracked his form as something small suddenly appeared from that monster's hand. A small ball of smoke? Or was it a small ball of mist? That gathered around his hand. His non-existent eyes widens in fear as his very raw energy was right in front of him. It is exposed to the air around them, the shadow whimpers in pain and horror. The shadow tried to scream or yell at him to stop when the monster opens his mouth to reveal long forked tongue and razor sharp teeth. He shudders, watching him swallows the orb and gulps it down.

"My… so refreshing." The monster licks his fingers as if licking the small remaining essence, savoring the flavor before they fade, as he sighed in contentment. "I haven't had a proper meal for so long."

The shadow collapsed from exhaustion and pain. He raised his head weakly as he stared at him with true fear.

"This pain, this small punishment that I am giving you right now is nothing to compare what I am going to do with you once your Master arrives." The monster stared coldly at him. Suddenly, the Shadow Realm shift and a small portal open to reveal two figures passing through. "Ah, here he is. The ringleader himself."

"SHADOW! What in hell did you do to him?!" Skillet noticed the slumped form of his companion. Worried in his yellow eyes, Skilled flew to his side right that instant. Danny Phantom hovers a few feet from them as he eyed his surroundings and the three people at the center of some unknown dimension.

"What's going on…?" Danny looked pretty shaken at the dark place and his new classmate, whose eyes glowed like hellfire.

The monster turned to them as he greeted with a smirk.

"Took you long enough to get here."

Skillet hissed at him as he and his shadow stood on their feet. Danny wasn't sure how to react to this rescue mission now, seeing that his classmate is apparently not in danger and that the two ghosts look like to be victims right now.

"You mentioned a game?" The monster crossed his arms on his chest. "Then let's hear it!"

Skillet noticed the change in personality of the human that he'd chosen. He held his shadow close to him, noticing how drained he looked. "Yes… the game."

Skillet frowned when the human just continues to smile at him; obviously he is not affected with the atmosphere they were in. How can this human not be affected inside the Shadow Realm? The Shadow Realm isn't a safe place for humans and ghosts. The longer the humans and the ghosts stayed in this dimension, the faster their life force will be drained from them. Seeing the strange ghost boy looking pale, paler then he usually is for his kind, he knows that his life force is now slowly drained from him.

But the human is clearly not affected by this.

How?

His shadow grabbed his shoulders and slowly leaned himself towards his ear. He whispered to him. Whatever the words that were exchange between them, the monster started to get bored from all the waiting. Skillet realized that this boy is no longer human.

He is not sure if he can fight another non-human being. A ghost he can deal for they are weaker than Shadow Creatures. But this? He wasn't sure if he can fight against a monster that resisted the Shadows pull.

"If you're not going to start then I AM going to do it." The monster face morphed into something scary.

Danny was stunned by that looked.

Skilled realized if he is not going to start now whatever the monster's idea of his kind of game it would be unpleasant for him and his shadow.

"What's the rush?" Skilled tried to act cool and normal. "We got all the time in the world!"

Skilled stared really hard at the monster. The monster whose arms are still crossed and looking bored, stared right back at him with impatience.

"Fine. Here's what we are going to do." Skillet said. "We're going to play by pairs. As you can see I brought someone with us to play as your partner."

Skilled waved his blue, clawed hand at Danny who was silent since he got here, suddenly looked startled by the sudden proclamation.

"Wait a minute!" Danny protest but his classmate raised his hand to stop him from saying anything further.

"Continue." The monster just nodded his head at Skillet.

"Alright-y then! Sorry, ghost boy but you brought yourself into this and now you're in it!" Skillet laughed manically. He started to regain his composure since the human changed into a monster startled him and scared his shadow, and for the moment he forgot his plans. By a quick glance at the ghost boy, he wasn't the only one pretty shaken up from the deadly aura that surrounds the once human. The fear around him is enough to give him strength and in return enough power for his shadow to boost himself up. "We're going to play King of the Hill! Ever heard of that? No? Well let me explain! The players have to race towards up the hill and get the flag. Easy enough to get it?"

"Pfftt~ No problem! You wanna race? Then be prepare to get your butts whooped!" Danny crossed his arms as he floats. He brags about beating them in lickty-split knowing he's the fastest flier in Amity Park and he can surely get to the top of the hill and grab the flag before them.

"Hold your horses, cowboy! Who says this is gonna be an easy race without obstacles? That would be so boring!" Skillet smirked at the look of confusion on the ghost boy's face.

"So what? We can still beat your obstacles or booby traps!" Danny said with a tone of arrogance.

"Really?" Skilled raised an eyebrow. He waved his hand to reveal one door. "Can you beat this?"

Shadow laughed as he opens the door to reveal dark demonic creatures, giants, raining hellfire, and in the middle of the chaos is a volcanic island.

"This is the place where we race." Skilled smiles evilly at him. "Not so tough are you, huh?"

Danny lost all the confidence as he stared at the door filled with nightmares, creatures the likes he never seen before. Can he honestly beat those monsters and survive this? Can they actually win?

Danny was getting worried, seeing his victory won't be easy to achieve. He looked behind him to see his classmate calmly watches the scene unfold. He's 'teammate' is human, he thinks, can he protect him from this?

Can they still win this?

His classmate caught his eye and suddenly winks at him.

Confused, Danny looked away. Not understanding why he is not afraid of the predicament they're in.

The shadow closed the door and it disappears before another two more doors appeared in its place.

"Each of us chooses a door which will lead to our starting line. We will be held in different locations but we're gonna face the same obstacles in order for us to have a more equal footing."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Danny shouted, startling Skillet.

"What is it now you stupid ghost kid?" Skillet looks irritated at the interruption.

"How can it be an equal footing when he's not even armed?" Danny waved his hand behind. His classmate raised an eyebrow at him, clearly surprise by those words.

"You think he is unarmed?" Skilled process those words before bursting into laughter. "How oblivious are you, kid? Don't you see that he is not 'unarmed' as you say! Look closely and tell me is he not prepared for this?"

Danny glared at him but obediently followed his words as he looked at his classmate in the eye.

Those red eyes held determination and a strong will to win.

He's right. He maybe human but he can still fight. He guessed he has to trust him to win this in order for them to escape and save everyone.

Above their heads are two human eyeballs the size of a volleyball and a timer.

Danny yelped at the sudden appearance.

"These little guys are gonna keep track of us if any of us tries to escape." Skillet explained. "The timer above our heads reveals that we have 30 minutes, so we gotta reach to the flag before the time runs out and win the game."

"The rules?" the monster's deep voice rings loudly in their ears.

"The rules are…," Skillet smirks at the ghost boy and the monster, "don't try to look for a way out. Unless you don't really care about these shadows I've collect."

Danny and his classmate frown, knowing the reason why they're doing this.

Skillet slung his arm around his shadow, who looks well and healthy. "My buddy and I are pretty good at playing this game or any kind of game really. So you better not lose too early or it won't be challenging for us."

"But if the players lose, they will suffer the penalty game, yes?" the monster eyed Skillet like some predator eyeing his prey.

Skillet shivered, sensing his demise.

"Of course!"

"Hm." The monster just smiled at him.

"Hold on!" Danny cried out. "What happens if the time runs out and we didn't get the flag on time?"

The monster glanced over at Danny, looking thoughtful. "Then it is a draw."

"Or the Big Bad Guy will kill us."

Danny frowns at him. "What?"

Skillet sighed.

"Make sure not to get killed, okay? Anything else?" Skillet clapped his hands to grab everyone's attention. "We got thirty seconds before the game begins so get to know your members better! And guys? Don't lose three minutes before the game even started…"

He and his shadow laughed as they walked away from them.

Danny glared at them. "Oh we will win against you two losers!"

"Hello, spirit." Danny jumped at the deep baritone voice.

"Woah dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Danny went pale realizing that his classmate is not normal. He remembers the scary look on his face and that ungodly red eyes glaring at him with hate and anger. He shivers when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Peace, my friend." His classmate offered him a kind smile. "I mean you no harm."

Seeing the kind eyes that are not glowing blood red but warm red wine made him less tense.

"Hey, man."

"Hello. I believe that you are here against your will as well, spirit?"

"I'm no spirit I am a ghost." Danny shook his head. "And no, I came here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?" his classmate looked at him, confused.

"Yeah. My name is Danny Phantom and it's my job to save people from evil ghosts."

His classmate laughed at him. "Fascinating. A young ghost boy protecting the lives of the living from evil spirits, it sounded like a nice story to tell to your children."

"Hey, man, I mean it." Danny said with a smile on his face seeing that his classmate is not that bad. '_But,'_ Danny thought to himself, _'he still seemed off. I don't know what it is that makes him different'._

"I know. I can sense that you are of pure heart." His classmate smile kindly at him. "My name is Yuugi and thank you for rescuing me but I am afraid that this is not going to be an easy task in escaping the Shadow Realm without playing the game first."

"And why's that? And yeah I get that this place is really creeppyy but I know there's bound to be an exit somewhere." Danny looked around the dark place called Shadow Realm. He raised his hand on his forehead as he squint his eyes. "Is this place always been dark? I can barely see anything beyond what I can tell."

"There is an exit but the only way for you to find the right door that leads to the Real World is to play the game and win. It is the only way to find the exit from this realm without getting lost or be killed by the monsters living here."

"M-monster? Er-what kind of monsters? Hopefully they're not the worse kinds." Danny nervously glanced around trying to see the monsters that are hiding in the shadows.

Yuugi watched the way the strange ghost looked around for the monsters that he'd mentioned. Debating if he should tell him that, yes there are monsters lurking in the very depths of the Shadow Realm unless he wanted to be found out and be questioned about how he knew these things. Oh dear, he doesn't want to trouble his _hikari_ such unnecessary questions if ever he and the ghost kid make it out alive. He could just Mind Crush some parts of his memories or using shadow magic to suppress them, if worse came to worse.

Oh what the hell.

"Yes, there are some that are much more terrifying than the ones that we are going to face soon." Yuugi slowly said as he eyed the spirit's reaction.

Danny turned paled at that.

"Oh, man… this is so not my day." Danny rubbed his white hair. "I guess we have to stick with the little brat's game huh?"

Yuugi's face darkens as he recalls something.

'_The little shrimp is a shadow creature, for that fact I am certain thanks to the Shadow's essence that I sampled earlier they are not ghost, but this is the first time I've seen him before. Is there something that I should be wary of?'_ Yuugi thought. He wasn't sure if this blue imp is a threat to him and his _hikari_ but he must act as a protector now if ever there's a threat that involves his _hikari's _life.

"Indeed so." Yuugi nodded his head.

Suddenly a loud school bell rang out of nowhere.

"What the-?" Danny covered his ears at the loud shrill sound. "Where the heck is that coming from?!"

Yuugi winced at the annoying noise.

"TIMES UP! Ready to play?" Skillet smirked at them. "Well, ladies first."

Danny floated towards the two doors, not sure what to pick. Yuugi glanced at them before picking the one on the right.

"You sure about that one?" Danny flies towards him.

"I have no idea." Yuugi just laughed before entering.

"Oh, well… here goes." Danny gulped before diving at the door. The eyeball followed behind before the door closes and disappears.

The shadow opens the door for his Master who smiles at him.

"Let the games begin."

Timer starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Amity Park, Casper High<strong>

"So let me get this straight. Some ghost appeared in the classroom and starts stealing people's shadows? And you somehow got yourself involve into this, how?" Seto Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming up.

"Bakura's been telling you already! He suddenly shows up, we ran to escape, the thing catches up and started to spout some shit, grabs Yuugi and kidnaps him to god knows where!" Joey growls at him.

Seto sighs before staring at Joey with irritation in his eyes. "And you think I would believe this ghost nonsense?"

"Aurgh! GODDAMN IT KAIBA! We are not going to start talking about your issues with the paranormal, you close-minded idiot!" Joey shouted at him, grabbing his collar and brining their faces close. "The important thing is my buddy is gone and if you're not going to help us, then so help me god, you better leave then or I'll punch the lights out of you."

Kaiba's icy blue eyes harden.

"Get your mangy paws off of me."

They stared at each other, daring the other to do something in order for them to have an excuse to start a physical fight.

Tucker looked pretty impressed at those two. He looked at Sam who rolled her eyes as she mutters the word 'testosterone' under her breath.

"Are they always like this?" Tucker whispered at Bakura.

"All the time, sadly." Bakura sighed, feeling that this conversation going nowhere he decided to play referee, as always, between those two rivals before it gets ugly. "Alright, break it up you two! This is not going to help Yuugi who is still missing. And we have no idea where he could be. Kaiba can you at least help us find him by using your connections?"

They stood very still without moving an inch, until…

"Joey, let go." Bakura placed his hands on his hips as he glared at Joey sternly.

Joey quickly looked at him before groaning in frustration before letting go of his grip on the collar.

Kaiba took two steps back to straighten his clothing. "Let's assume if I believe you and that Yuugi got himself kidnapped by this _ghost_, how sure are you he is still on earth?"

Bakura bit his lower lip feeling uncertain. Joey cursed thinking the same thing. How sure are they if Yuugi is still on earth?

"He could be in the Ghost Zone." All eyes turned to Tucker. Sam pinched Tucker's cheeked and whispered furiously in his ear.

"_Tucker what are you doing?"_ Sam glared at him as Tucker smiles sheepishly at his slip up.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow at him.

Why does Sam get the feeling that this tall dude is one of those guys who are filthy stinking rich and that they can get what they want because of it?

"Tucker. Tucker Foley and this here is my lady friend, Sam Manson." Tucker wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam dug her elbow on his side for being stupid and wondering what the heck is he up to. Tucker winced and let go of his hold of the goth girl to rub the bruise that he surely knows it will be there.

"And do I look like I care?" Kaiba huffed before turning to look at Bakura. "So, how are you going to find Yuugi, hmm? The pipsqueak could be anywhere by now."

"Well like I said, he could be in the Ghost Zone." Tucker suddenly went to Kaiba's side. "And if we can go to my best friend's basement we could borrow his parents Specter Speeder and we can use the Ghost Portal that he has to enter the Ghost Zone and find him."

Sam swore under her breath. "_Tucker!"_

"Excuse me what is the Ghost Zone?" Bakura asked the question that has been hovering over their minds.

"And why should we trust you?" Kaiba bluntly said as he placed his hand, the one that is not holding his suitcase, on his hips. "Why gave us this information and decided to help us? Do you want something? Money is that it?"

"Kaiba! Not everybody is out for your stinking money." Joey glared at him before turning to face Tucker. "You think Yug' could be there?"

"That's the only place that I know of that is out of this world." Tucker explained.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Sam slapped herself before dragging her black friend away from them.

"Tucker, tell me what are you doing telling these complete strangers about the Ghost Zone, the Portal and that Danny's parents have one?" Sam glared at him furiously. Tucker laughs nervously, seeing that Sam is getting angry if he is not going to start explaining soon he will get his butt whooped.

"C'mon, Sam I have good reasons!"

"It better be a good one!"

"We still don't know what happened to Danny, Sam. In a sense he is missing too." Tucker whispered to her making sure his voice is low enough without their classmates hearing them. "And I assume that ghost had taken Yuugi into the Ghost Zone and that Danny is chasing after them. He could be in danger right now for all we know and plus this is the first time I've seen a ghost like him and we don't know what kind of powers he has."

"Okay, I get it." Sam finally understands. "I am worried about that too."

"Why not help each other out?"

Sam shook her head. "We can't bring outsiders into this mess, Tuck. They're not experience in ghost fighting unlike us. I don't want innocent people to get hurt."

"I get it Sam; I see where you're going with this. But don't you feel sorry for them? They want to save their friend too. They're not that bad, well I am not sure with that Kaiba guy he seemed like a jerk, but I know that they're not working for The Guys in White if that's what you're thinking about. And we can teach them how to use the ghost weapons so that they have something to defend themselves."

"Alright, alright… Jeez." Sam gave up reasoning with Tucker knowing that she sees his point.

"Are you two done?" Kaiba's rude tone made Sam angry.

"Hey, now, chill okay?" Tucker touched her shoulder.

Sam just huffed but didn't say anything.

"C'mon let's get out of here. School will be canceled thanks to this incident." Tucker walked ahead of them. "Me and Sam will explain the plan we've been talking about, right Sam?"

"Don't worry we're going to help you find your friend." Sam smiled at Bakura who looked honestly grateful.

"Thank you." Bakura tilted his head at them in thanks.

"Thanks man." Joey smacked Tucker on the back.

"Whoa!" Tucker tumbled over at that force before regaining his footing. "No problem, man."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything as he followed them. For now he will observed these new arrivals and try to decipher what their intentions are. The Mutt is stupid to think about it but he knows Bakura is smart enough to not blindly follow them without having some doubt of their motive; perhaps the absence of Yuugi's presence affected his reasoning. Well then, he will be the one to watch out for those two losers if there are any traps that they failed to see.

It would be interesting to have Joey owning him a dept.

Kaiba smirked to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ise: <strong>forgive me if I miss any grammatical errors.

**Read and review for me guys ;)**


End file.
